hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminus (mission)
Terminus is the third mission of Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Terminus Hotel and Upper Floors. Mission Information 47 receives information from Birdie that Blake Dexter, CEO of Dexter Industries, has an interest in Victoria and is currently staying at the Terminus Hotel. 47 infiltrates the hotel and gets to the upper floors to find out what Dexter wants with Victoria and kill him if necessary. Briefing :"Birdie's intel is never wrong. A midwestern arms manufacturer named Blake Dexter is in Chicago searching for Victoria. The Agency would never share their secrets with outsiders; someone else must have leaked the information. But who? I can't trust anyone. All I know is that the girl is innocent. She doesn't deserve this. I will infiltrate Blake Dexter's suite at the Terminus Hotel and learn the truth for myself. Then I shall decide on his fate." Weapons Firearms * Worn Z&M Model 60 - Carried by Blake Dexter's goons. * Mustang Snub - Agent 47 starts the mission with this. * Worn M590 12ga - Carried by enemy reinforcements. Melee * Bottle - Various locations; Terminus Hotel main floor, in the same room as the elevator on a dresser. * Brick - Terminus Hotel, in the alleyway on right side of hotel, on a half-wall near the street. * Fire Extinguisher - Terminus Hotel, on the pillar in the sitting area to the left after entering the hotel. * Gasoline Can - Upper Floors, on the floor in the long room across from the bear statue. * Iron - Terminus Hotel, in the same room as the cranky woman, atop ironing board. * Knife - Various locations; Terminus Hotel main floor, in the room just behind the check-in/check-out room. * Measuring Tape - Upper Floors, in the crime scene room, on a dresser on the right side. * Plunger - Various locations; in any of the restrooms. * Radio - Upper Floors, on a cart around the left hall way after stepping off the elevator. * Scissors - Upper Floors, in the projector room. * Screwdriver - Terminis Hotel, in the basement, in several toolboxes. * Statue Bust - Terminus Hotel, in the same room as the cranky woman, on the floor between ironing board and window. * Vase - Terminus Hotel, on a table in the sitting area to the left after entering the hotel. * Wrench - Terminus Hotel, in the basement, on several desks and shelves. Disguises * Electrician * Hope Goon * Janitor Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. : One in the "staff only room" to the right when you enter the hotel through the main entrance. Another one is found in upper floors, on the 8th floor, in the room next to room 899. * Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Housekeeping - It's time to take out the trash. : Kill 11 goons without being spotted * Don't Disturb - Your hands are clean. * Hall Pass - Who goes everywhere but is noticed by no one? * An Evening in Paradise - Something to take their minds off things. : Find the Movie Reel and play it on the projector * Inside Job - Going up from within. (1) Climb through the window on the 7th floor and make your way to the staircase (2) Climb through a window on the 8 floor and shimmy across * The Man From South Dakota - Complete "Terminus." * The Electrician - Part 1 - A tool of many uses. : Kill a goon while dressed as an electrician with a screwdriver. * The Electrician - Part 2 - They never know what hit them. : Throw the screwdriver and kill 5 unalerted goons in the back of the head while dressed as an electrician. * Mastery: Terminus - We hope you enjoyed your stay. Trivia * Terminus is the first mission in the Hitman series since Asylum Aftermath in Hitman: Contracts that has been purely a stealth mission and not required a kill to complete. Gallery Terminus.png| Terminus Hotel Upper_Floors.png| Upper Floors Category:Hitman: Absolution missions